The Borders Of Infinity
by Rogue1
Summary: The First story about November Escaflowne Willis Dragon, the Dragon Queen. Hmmm wonder who that is, :) My other personality!


Okay I have to give due to those who deserve it. I took music from Outlaw Star, Princess Mononoke for this story. ummm so thanks! oh and as a reader enjoy!  
  
The Borders Of Infinity  
  
Cold steel met cold steel, fire met fire as the two warriors clashed. The leather chest plates squeaked as their bodies slammed into each other. One warrior let out a growl as he sprang across the ground towards the other. The other warrior sidestepped and swung their sword upwards letting out a piercing cry.   
"Enough!" Shouted a compact gray haired man from the sidelines. The first warrior twisted midair and landed on his feet facing the other. The other sheath their sword and turned to face the man. "Very well done, your timing has improved Milady November and your speed Milord Derel is top of the line. Little more can I teach you both, I can only wish you good luck in all your journeys." The compact man bowed and without another word disappeared into the forest.  
"That ends it then." Snarled out Derel as he unbuckled his armor and turned to face November. "Want to spar again, for real?" He asked, "Or are you too scared?"   
"I'm not scared of you, Derel." She took up the first fighting position and pulled her helmet into place. He smiled and threw the rest of his armor to the ground.   
"I don't need to fight with armor." He tossed out haughtily. Her face was impassive behind the helmet as she waited for his attack. He snarled and leapt through the air towards her. His foot connected with her shoulder as she spun away, dropping to the ground. She was on her feet and moving before he had even stood from his crouch. She brought her sword up and caught his blade as it arced down towards her. She slid hers up, blade towards his face and he jerked back. They broke apart and she pressed forward easily matching blows with him. Suddenly he was pressing forward looking past her swings for a weakness. She saw the moment he was open and for a split second forgot he wasn't wearing a helmet and slashed upwards. He let out a howl and dropped to his knees, blooding flowing down his face from the slash on his cheek. She gasped and dropped the sword as if it was red hot.   
  
She let out a whistle and called her horse to her. The rangy gray mare, Remembrance, let out a low whuffle in greeting.   
"Hold still, I'll get help!" She yelled back as she and the mare galloped through the forest towards the mountain overhead. The path was clear and silent except for the mare's heavy breathing and November's tears. She wept till her eyes were blurred and even her soul felt like crying. She wept for her brother lying bleeding in the forest, for the loss of her teacher, and for herself. She shook her head and cleared it, knowing Remembrance would need her help along the mountain path. They galloped on towards the impassive mountain overhead. The path was suddenly looking to be carved strait out of the stone. She galloped up the little road and past the watch man's ledge, past the Silver Rock Dragon and across the Bridge of Time and into the main courtyard. The arrival of a gasping mare and the next Queen's mare as it sparked curiosity, and November was received into many helping hands. She gasped out where her brother was and gladly gave herself up to the land of darkness.  
  
She awoke to find herself back in her bedroom. The only thing that even sparked the memory of their fight was the blood stains on her shirt and pants. She washed her face in an ice cold basin and looked up at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair, streaked with gold, was blood flecked and her dark copper eyes troubled and bloodshot. She forced herself to wash her hair in the icy water and brush it dry, even though she was itching to see her brother. She quickly changed into a long blue dress and ran barefoot down the hall to see him. The doctor was just leaving his room and when he caught sight of her smiled.  
"How is he?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
"Fine, only a small scar in result, maybe even a lesson in why we wear helmets." She smiled gently and poked her head into his room. He was sitting up in bed staring into the dying fire. She knocked timidly on the door to wake him from his reverie. he glanced up and beckoned her into the room. His dark brown hair held red highlights. His dark green eyes were cold and hard in the dim light. He stretched his thin, wiry frame out before speaking.  
"You know I always wondered what would happen if you died. After all you'll be Queen in another year, what would happen?"  
"The law says the next of kin, whether it be male or female assumes the throne, and their next daughter then returns to the role."  
"I am guessing your quoting word for word."  
"Yes, after all I spent three years studying it."  
"So if you died, or even vanished today. When the time came for the coronation I would be crowned instead, right?"  
"Yes, but what are you getting at?" She asked, her copper eyes clouded with distrust.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering." He shrugged and stood. He easily towered over November and she took a step back. He pulled his sword from it's scabbard and looked down at the ice cold metal. "If you leave tonight, in the dead of the night. I will have no need kill you." November stiffened as he brought the blade level with her throat.  
"What keeps me from coming back?"  
"You'll be going into exile, across the Border." Her eyes widened with fear and anger at the same moment.   
"No one's crossed the Border and returned!"  
"That's the point, you cross you don't come back, I get the throne." He tapped her chin with the sword and watched her grimace at the coldness. "So which is it?"  
"I will leave, but mark my words I will return."   
"I'll be waiting and ready."   
  
She turned and left the room fear riding high in her gut. She stalked back to her room and took her armor from it's chest and dressed for the road. She wore her tan fighting pants and an old navy tang top. She took a long sword from it's hook on the wall. It bore the Dragon crest of her family across it, a constant reminder of who she was running from. She buckled it on and pulled on her tan canvas tunic. She flipped the chest plate on and straitened it over her shoulders before buckling the side panels. She slipped the right arm piece on and buckled it in place, followed by the left. She pulled the helmet from it's rack and tucked it under one arm while she threw her few personal belongings into a small pack. Her cloak, dagger, and flint. She slipped on her rock pendant and took one last look around her room, before she slipped on her gloves and boots. The portrait of her mother and father stared down at her and she offered up one last bow before she slipped out of the room forever. She ran on silent feet to the wall surrounding the courtyard. The wind was swimming around her, and she summoned all her will power to step out onto the current of invisibility. She was lifted from the ground and floated along through the night air towards the sunlight plains that held the Border. A ten foot square mass of land that served as a gate into a different land. No one who had entered that land had returned to this. Some said evil beings lived in that land. November believed none of those tales and soon enough faced the gate herself. She stared into the bleak landscape, lit only by the white moon rising over the mountain. She took a deep breath, clutched the pendant for a moment and leapt into the blackness. She felt as if she tumbled for hours on end then suddenly she was in moonlight air again. She reached out for the wind to carry her again and it just let her drop. Suddenly the words of her Sword Master flashed through her head, stilling the panic.   
  
If you must make an escape through air and find yourself falling try to land in a deep crouch, like as if you had jumped from a great height.   
  
She tucked her legs up and waited from the ground to rise up and meet her. It did and the jolt that snapped through her legs made her grimace in pain. She looked up through her helmet and saw four men advancing on her. She stood and reached up for her pendant. She called out to it and the elements came crashing down upon them in the form of a blazing hot wind. They men were thrown backwards with it and fell out of sight beyond a hill. she turned to a young man behind her and he barreled at her, fists raised. He slammed one into the visor of her helmet and knocked her backwards. She ended up sprawled on the ground blooding flowing from her nose. She jerked off her helmet and reached up to touched her tender nose. The boy stepped back and stared at her. She scowled up at him and stood slowly. He suddenly bowed and spoke. "I apologize for hitting you, my anger got the best of me for a moment."  
"Accepted, only if I can have your name?" She purred out at him, in her best royal tone.  
"Davis Harres, I am a traveling warrior."  
"A good one, I would guess, due to the fact your still alive."  
"Yes, you could say so. What is your name?"  
"November Willis, and I am a traveler of sorts."  
"Not from this world, I would guess."  
"Correct." She said nothing more and simply started walking away from him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find some water." She simply replied and kept walking. He ran and caught up with her.   
"I know this land better than most, may I travel with you?"  
"Yes, only if you can keep up."  
"I can, trust me." She simply made a noise in the back of her throat and slipped her helmet back on. She flipped up the front half though and rubbed her nose gently as she walked on. The forest was growing lighter as the sun slowly began to rise over the land. She finally crossed a small stream and washed her face clear of blood and filled her water flask for the trip ahead. She glanced over at the boy and saw him in the light for the first time. His black hair held brown highlights from being in the sun many hours. His skin was a tarnished white from forest travel and he was thin and rangy. His muscles were powerful and they easily responded to him. He was strong from walking and fighting and had easily kept up with her for the past hour. She shook the water from her hair and stood.   
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes." He replied with a light smile and they crossed the stream and into the forest again. Through the dim forest they traveled for most of the day. Finally they reached a huge sunlight plain. The grass reached November's waist and parted for her to walk. She marveled at it and after chewing on a piece for a little bit gathered a few more blades.   
  
Davis cocked his head and watched her with his dark eyes. She was lean and powerful. Her brown hair held gold highlights the sun was catching creating a halo effect. He smiled for a brief moment wonder whether she was an angel. Then her sword caught his eye again and his thought fell back to earth. She carried a strange blade, at 3 feet long it was far longer than even his sword. The hilt was round and about a foot itself. It held a scene of a dragon coiled around a single mountain. He guessed this was her home land and the mountain her home. Who the dragon was he had no idea. The sheath for the blade also held a dragon scene on it. This time the dragon was molded from silver itself and it was roaring a molded ruby flame into a diamond flecked sky. The worth of this sword was probably a small fortune, far more than his humble blade. Her armor was some of the most amazing he had ever seen. Stronger than any he had worn, yet it seemed lighter than even his own clothing. Even in the hot summer sun she didn't seem uncomfortable with the armor on. Suddenly their eyes met and he saw clearly for the first time their color. They were the same color as molten copper from the forges. She glanced back down and closed the small pack she carried.  
"Let's get going before-" She stopped suddenly snapped her head around towards the forest. She narrowed her eyes and carefully watched the forest. She dropped down into the tall grass and drew her sword. Davis dropped next to her and saw the blade for the first time. It was etched with the same scene as the sheath and a burnished silver. She easily gripped it and waited. Then Davis heard it too, hoof beats. They were coming from the forest and heading towards them. He drew his own blade from it's sheath and waited. She was listening again and drawing in her breaths slow and deep. She half closed her eyes and seemed to stop breathing for a moment then they snapped open and she was on her feet. She snapped her blade up vertical to her body and rolled the hilt in her hands till the flat side met the oncoming rider. The rider stopped and was off his horse in a second. He came and knelt at her feet. davis lowly stood trying to understand what was happening.   
"You were one of the lost were you not?"  
"Yes, my Queen."  
"When were you lost?"  
"I was on a ride with Queen Victoria. She was teaching her daughter to ride. That was you, my Queen. I was riding with the Honor guard, being a High Knight, and soon chose to ride ahead. I rode strait into the gate and fell into this world. My horse was killed and I barely survived. I managed to fit in with their way of life and soon found myself rising in their infantry. Now I find myself running from them."  
"Why is that?"  
"I killed an officer above me."  
"Over what?"  
"He mocked my heritage."  
"You killed a man for that." Her voice barely betrayed her surprise.  
"No! I mean he was mocking more than just me, my entire country and people, including you. A terrible breach of protocol!" November slowly nodded and cast another look towards the forest.  
"You were in your rights as a foreigner, but I doubt they will see it that way."  
"That, my Queen, is why I run!"  
"For your life?"  
"No, for my countries safety!"  
"I doubt they could open the Border, trust me our land is safe." The man nodded looking relieved. He cast a look back to his horse and the forest land.   
"They will be coming this way any moment. I suggest we leave now!" November silently nodded and threw her pack upon the small horse.   
"Davis, tie your pack to her." He nodded and tied down his pack to the little mare. November took the mares reins and started walking. Davis eased up next to her and the Knight finally started to follow. November walked in silence for the better part of the evening. She finally turned back towards the forest and soon enough they found themselves a safe place to camp. After choosing watches and watching the Knight doze off. Davis felt sure enough to start a conversation with her.  
"So what is your land like?" She smiled through the growing darkness at him.  
"Mostly rolling hills, ancient forests, sunlight plains, salty sea shores, and one lone mountain."  
"The Mountain is it your home?"  
"Yes, the palace that I live in was built by my family centuries before I was born."  
"What is your family like?"  
"We are the Dragon Clan, the only ruling clan of my land. My mother was Queen Victoria, my father King Aral. My older brother is named Derel, he takes after my father for looks. Tall and wiry, with brown hair and green eyes. I take after my mother in both spirit and looks. My full name is November Escaflowne Willis Dragon."  
"Long name, has family always ruled?"  
"No, long ago before even a system of government ruled the land. Dragon's came with fire and destruction. A clan that lived at the base of the lone mountain refused to bow to the Dragon and all of the family was destroyed, except one woman. She took her husbands sword from his charred hand and killed the dragon. The people hailed her as being immortal and named her Queen. She took the name Rena Escaflowne Willis Dragon. She formed the government and had her palace built upon the lone mountain. From the tower named for her you can see across the sunlight plain of Gabrsha, to the Coastline of Cerella."  
"I wonder do you take after her?"  
"I am the last living female of my line. My mother died three years ago. My father shortly before her."  
"I'm sorry..." Davis was at loss for words as November told her tale.  
"Thank you, Folken raised me then. He is a Sword Master, through him I learned ever fighting style of my native land."  
"Why do you carry such a long blade?"  
"My sword was created by Folken himself. It is 3 feet long excluding the hilt which is another foot. It represents my birthright to the throne. Folken created it at my birth. How he knew it would fit me so well, I have no idea."  
"Your armor seems so light, who created it?"  
"It's mass produced in a factory down on the prisoner island. This is the lightest style, good for traveling. The style I normally wear is the Dragon Armor. The arm pieces go up to the shoulder and are molded to move with you. Then a set of leg shields attach from boot top to bottom of the knee."  
"Is it as light as this style?"  
"Yes, and it should stand up to an attack from a dragon."  
"You still Dragon's in your land?"  
"Yes, in the distant Forest of Roma, it is rumored several still live."  
"Have you ever fought one?"  
"Yes, once." Her soft voice died as she recalled the memory. "In a way it was a test, in another a trial. I was called upon to retrieve the Stone of Escaflowne-"  
"What is this Escaflowne?"  
"The name of my Home land."  
"Oh! That does explain it then."  
"Anyway, I was called upon to retrieve the Stone of Escaflowne. It had been lost by one of my ancestors. I found the stone's Dragon keeper and fought with him. I gave him a mortal wound, then healed him with a herb from the plain. He then gave me the stone in return."  
"Where is the stone from?"  
"Some say it's from the planet's core, other's from the stars. It's true origin in known only to the Queen."  
"I take it is a very guarded secret."  
"Yes, I am the last to know the truth of it's creation."  
"Let me guess, it holds some secret power!" davis added laughingly, he suddenly stopped and stared as November nodded slowly. "Y-you mean it does hold some power!"  
"Yes, it was created long ago. The first dragon was said to fly higher into the sky than any other had gone. She ate a star and when she returned to the mountain the star destroyed her from the inside out. In her corpse was found the stone. It was named the Stone of Escaflowne, by the first Dragon Queen."  
"So it is a piece of the stars!"  
"Yes, a very ancient piece of the stars."  
"What power does it contain?"  
"One that only the queen can release."  
"Where is the Stone?"  
"Somewhere in the Palace, this pendant I wear is a shard from it." She slipped it over her head and handed it to Davis. He touched the stone and felt the heat radiate from it. He looked at the small red shard and felt it pull him into it's depth. He saw a young man race across it's fiery depths on a silver horse. His wild hair and lean frame, naked except for his pants. He wore no boots, and carried no sword. The horse threw it's powerful muscles away from the Dragon wheeling in the sky above. The huge dragon swept over the ground and closed in upon him. He stopped the horse and faced the creature.   
"Davis?" November's voice jerked him away from the stone and he forced his eyes eyes to meet hers.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone."  
"Who?"  
"A boy I was fostered with. His name is Von, he's the last of the Dragon Searchers. He searches the land for dragons. His job is to report them back to the Queen. It's just the way the fire cast a shadow one you I suppose, but I swear it was him sitting there and not you."  
"In the Stone...I saw a boy. Does Von have black hair, and a silver horse?" November's face paled sharply and her sharp breath intake sent shivers down Davis's spine.  
"Yes." She hissed, as Davis handed back the pendant. "Was he...in danger?"  
"Yes, a dragon was coming towards him."  
"Was he in armor?"  
"No, he wore only pants. He wasn't even carrying a sword!" November tucked her knees to her chest and rocked slowly.  
"Von would spar with me when we were young. He taught me to climb trees, to fish, to swim, to spit, to ride bareback. We would run through the city at the base of the mountain and terrorize the locals. He and I found the Vaults together, and the Dragon Chamber. It was with him when I first found adventures awaiting. He taught me to step out of my Child-Queen stance and be human. My brother had at that time practically disowned me, and with both my parents away I didn't have much fun. Then one day Folken brought a small boy my age to play with me. At first my parents were against the idea, then Folken talked to them and suddenly he was at my side everyday. We did have fun in those years. Then he started training to be a Dragon Searcher. He would return to his rooms in the Palace with bruises and cuts. I helped him study and spar for tests. I remember one day on my way to see him I stumbled across someone in a dim hall. When I looked down I realized it was him! His Master had beaten him senseless, and Von had crawled towards him rooms. I helped him to his rooms and watched over him those days until he woke again. I was angry at his Master and once I was sure he was all right I went to the Master by myself. I demanded to know his reason for beating Von. He simply told me it was none of my business. I told him to watch his step, it was a fine line he was walking. I left and watched from a distance again. My chance to be rid of the Drunken Master, for he was always drunk, came. At a ceremony to graduate the oldest students. Von was to graduate and he stood proudly in the line. His Master came to spar with him. Von struck him early on and after he stood to attention. His Master knocked Von to the ground. I was so angry I didn't even bother with the stairs. I hopped over the barrier and after grabbing a guards sword challenged the Master. I heard the yells to stop, but I didn't listen. I was angry and young. The Master was drunk and old. Folken had been my teacher and I used all he had taught me. Soon I had the Master on the ground under the tip of my blade. I told him to leave and never return. I then turned and walked away. Out of his anger he threw his concealed dagger at me. It went deep into my left shoulder. He was killed by some guard. I spent several weeks regaining the use of my left arm. Then I faced Folken's wrath. He only drilled me over and over again on anger control. Von graduated and we all moved on. I think we all learned a lesson that day. Von learned to never let people walk over him again. I learned to master my anger, and to never turn your back." November lapsed into silence as she slipped the pendant back over her head. Davis tossed another log onto the fire and watched the orange flames lick at the wood. November removed the pendant again and started it swinging in an arc. The flames followed it and danced higher. She laughed, a sweet sound it reminded Davis of the promise of spring drifting in the air. She finally stopped her game with the fire and slipped the pendant back on. "Davis, what is your story? What is this land that we sit on?"  
"This is Eskanaba, a land of rolling plains, dusty deserts, cold mountains, deep forests, and salty sea's. My story, it begins not in the Jerha Desert. I was born to a clan of nomads, we traveled from place to place. When I was five we were attacked by another clan and my entire family was slaughtered. My father had threw me upon a camel and sent it running across the desert. It seemed we ran for days before finally coming to rest in the city of Mytra. I found a way to survive by working in the local Governor's kitchen as a servant. One day I watched his guards spar and found myself drawn into watching them and learning from them. I soon enough caught the attention of a Head Guard. He offered to teach me after my work was done. I accepted and at the age of eight began my formal training. I soon found myself devoting more time to him than to my work. Just before the Head Kitchen Maid was about to throw me out. He asked for me to be his Guard boy. I lived in his quarters with him, and cleaned his armor and weapons. He let me drill with the guards and taught me on the evenings he wasn't on watch. Then one night I was bringing him a cup of Homma and a band of nomads attacked the Governor's Palace. I saw a arrow pierce his neck and him be driven to the ground. A man came at me and in my horror I forgot how to even fight. He grabbed me and threw a sack over my head. It felt like someone was trying to slowly suffocate me as I was dragged through the palace. Then I was hoisted onto a camel and we disappeared into the desert. I found myself at a desert slave auction and was sold to another band of nomads. This was a band that originated not far from my own birth place. When they returned for their yearly celebration of Salama. I escaped and took a camel into the desert. I found my way to another city, this one called Kabama. There it was when I first heard about Traveling warriors. I joined a school and after training worked off my board. Then I was finally free to leave. I bought a camel and crossed the desert again. This time on the other side I found the sea town of Gehara. From there I traveled up the coast and finally ended up here. Then you fell into my lap."  
"Yes, was that one of your fights I interrupted?"  
"Yes, those four thugs were planning to beat me to a pulp. They were going to be an easy win. Human's that size just don't move quickly."  
"True, that's why all our warriors are very thin, and wiry." davis cast a sharp smile towards her and was rewarded with a light smile from her. The warm summer wind picked up and November lifted her head to it. She took a deep scent and laid a small hand on the pendant. Davis watched as she closed her eyes and hummed a low note. He listened as she started in on a sweet song and a picture formed in his mind's eye of her land. The wind swept plains, scorch marks long since grown over. Forests both young and old mingling. A lone mountain rising from the ground to meet the stars. He lost himself in the peace of the tune as it wove it's way around him.  
  
I don't know,   
What words I can say,   
The wind has a way to talk to me.   
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby  
I pray for reply   
I'm ready!   
Quiet day calms me   
Oh! Serenity   
Someone please tell me!   
Oh, what is it they say?  
  
November looked over as the song died around her and saw Davis asleep on the ground next to her. She smiled gently down at him and whispered to the wind.  
"Goodnight Davis." She watched the stars turn above them as the night grew deeper around them. Finally her watch ended and she woke the Knight to take over. She curled up and was asleep in moments. Her sleep was troubled with the ghoulish face of her brother. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. November snarled and grabbed her sword. The hand drew back and a yelp of fear cleared her eyes. The tip of her blade was resting on davis's throat. He was sprawled on the ground a few feet from her.  
"I tried to wake you, you were crying in your sleep." November wiped off her wet cheeks and sheathed her blade again.   
"Next time, just kick me." Davis nodded and stood, he offered a hand to her which she ignored. They started out and soon as they reached the plain the sounds of horsemen could be heard. November drew her blade and with slow motions arced it skywards. She dropped one hand to her pendant and whispered Dragon's Breath.   
A column of fire swirled down and formed a circle around the three of them. It swept outwards throwing balls of fire down from the sky and towards the mass of men coming out of the forest. Their horses spooked and sent many riders to the ground. The men only watched in amazement as the column of fire was enveloped in light and three figures were sent spiraling skywards.  
November looked up at her blade and saw the tower of light descending. It spun all three of them up into it and they spiraled upwards. She saw Davis whip past and made a grab for his hand. She caught it and held on to his hand as they were thrown higher and higher by the wind and light. November sheathed her sword and looked out past the light. She saw the moonlight sky of her own land crossed with the sunlight sky of this land. She saw the Border slip past and saw the ground rushing up. She felt the impact and then nothing as the darkness dragged her down.  
  
Davis had felt her catch his hand as he swept past and he watched as he slipped from his world and into hers. The ground had rushed up and they had met it. He had remained conscious and could only watch the moon take it's course over this land while his body regained itself. Finally November had stirred and looked over at him. She had offered a tiny smile over her grimace of pain. She then turned and looked over towards the Knight. He lay still, but breathed deeply. She turned back and spoke in a calm steady voice to Davis.  
"He was once a Knight to my Father. When he vanished the men grieved at the Palace for weeks. We all wore our Kedmras and mourned a fallen hero. Now he has returned, and just in time. I fear my brother has taken advantage of my exile and taken my throne by force. He was planning on that when I was forced to leave. I am sure he took no extra time and claimed the throne as soon as possible."  
"You could only have been gone but a day!" Davis put in mentally calculating the hours she had spent in his world.  
"Time passes different from world to world. This man is proof of that, he vanished when I was but a child of six. I am now over sixteen and he returns aged not nearly as much as I."  
"Then how long has past?" November pulled herself to her feet and looked carefully at the mountain rising from the land.   
"We still have a day to reach the palace. Then at the dawn of tomorrow it will be Coronation Hour. If I do not appear by that time tomorrow the throne will be his." Davis stooped and found their packs in the grass. November covered the Knight in his cloak and laid a pack of supplied by him. "He shall find his own path, now I must take mine."  
"I'm going with you!" Davis stated as he pulled on his pack. November cast him a look, but didn't try to stop him. They walked till the moon rose over the land and even then they walked. The mountain seemed to tower above them and in the icy coldness of the land it seemed to be just a barren piece of earth. Then lights slowly flickered on until they ringed the mountain in a spiral to the very tip. November only walked, never even glancing up at the wonder above her. Davis wondered what was going through her mind as she walked. He then remembered a song he learned in one of the inns he stayed at once. I hummed a few bars of the enchanting tune and saw the barest twitch of November's body towards him. So he continued.  
  
In the moonlight I felt your heart  
quiver like a bow-string's pulse  
In the moon's pale light  
you looked at me  
Nobody knows your heart  
When the sun has gone  
I see you beautiful and haunting,  
but cold  
Like the blade of a knife  
so sharp, so sweet  
Nobody knows your heart  
All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
locked away in the forests of the night  
your secret heart belongs to the world  
of the things that sigh in the dark,  
of the things that cry in the dark  
  
In the moonlight Davis saw November glance over at him and smile. She then looked up at the mountain and finger the hilt of her sword a little as she walked. Through the night they walked and finally at early dawn the city gates stood before them. November walked through and Davis followed, the early morning city was deserted of people. They easily made their way to the Palace. November walked through the Palace gates and into the courtyard before anyone even rose an alarm. The guards ran out confused and scared. Scared of what? Davis wondered as he watched them circle around November and himself. Suddenly a grey haired man stood in tech guard circle and with a cry of happiness he swept November up into a hug. He held her close, and Davis wondered if this man was Folken. He then heard the whisper of clothing as the circle opened again. The old man's eyes widened and he let her go. November turned and faced the new entry. Davis guessed this was her brother, Derel.   
"Hello Derel, I take it I'm just in time." Derel's green eyes burned with hatred at his sister. He remained silent though and finally he bowed his head to her.  
"Yes, you have." Davis saw the blade appear in Derel's hand. He dove and grabbed November as the blade snapped through the air where she had been. She was on her feet and after a quick glance down to make sure Davis was all right held her blade at attention. "Your friends is fast, but I'm faster!" He roared as he leapt at November. Davis was on his feet and watching the men Derel had arrived with. They shifted on their feet, but made no moves to get past him. November was easily holding her own with Derel. She finally slashed up his long blade and cut his chin open. He jerked backwards and called for his horse. "Trust me, you've not seen the last of me yet!" He bellowed and was gone on his horse in moments, leaving only a blood trail behind. November sheathed her blade and smiled over at Davis.  
"Thank you, I didn't even see that coming."  
"Your welcome." Davis said with a smile as he sheathed his blade. A young man was running across the courtyard towards them and Davis felt a shock go through him as he realized it was the boy from his vision!  
"VON!" November yelled and hugged the boy was he was in range of her long arms. He swept her off the ground and spun her around in a wild embrace.  
"November, I wondered if I'd ever see you again!" He held her at arms length and looked her up and down. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
"Neither have you!" She tossed back with a lighthearted smile. "Von, I would like you to meet Davis. Davis, I would like you to meet Von." She said with a smile and the two young men shook hands with light grins. She stood and walked towards several men in uniform. Davis read the oldest man's rank as General. her general the boys following. "I fear what Derel plans to do, General Morgan, please call a war council and ready the troops. After your done with Folken, do send him to me in the Vaults. Folken to me." He nodded and with a bow left to do her bidding. "Okay, then let's get going!" She took off at a fast walk and soon enough they found themselves in a smoky corridor.   
"Where are we going?" Davis asked as she took a turn and walked along the dimly light corridor.  
"The Vaults." She tossed back and kept going. Von had stopped and with a dark look on his face glance towards her.  
"Why?" He snarled.  
"To find the Stone of Escaflowne." She tossed back as she led them deeper into the Palaces bowels. They passed through a gate guarded by two dragon skulls. Davis felt his courage falter for a moment as the white bones seemed to jump out at him. Then he saw what they guarded and gasped in amazement. The vault was filled with treasure! Huge leather chests lined the walls, and racks stood in the center holding weapons from the centuries. Armor was hung on racks all through out the room. At the far end on a raised dais lay several tombs, and others sat on platforms above them.   
"Different platforms for different ranks. Only the Queen's may lie their on the stone dais." Von whispered to Davis as they walked deeper into the room. "This is Queen Victoria's Vault. Their is one for each Queen." Davis nodded and turned his attention back to November. She climbed a flight of stairs and stood upon the dais. She stroked the tomb and whispered words that neither boy could hear. They did hear the raspy breathing of Folken as he walked up behind them.  
"I see you have found the first Vault, now you must find the Stone."  
"Yes, I know my quest now Folken. All I ask of you is to outfit both of these boys for battle. I fear the time is drawing near.  
"What do you know, that we don't?" Von demanded.  
"My brother has enlisted the aid of the Red Mercenaries."  
"Oh no! That means we're out numbered!" Von snarled as he leapt up the stairs towards November anger burning in his dark eyes.  
"Yes, but not defeated!" She snapped back.  
"We can not win against them!" He yelled and shook her violently. Davis bound up the stairs, but stopped as November softly whispered.  
"Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?" Demanded Von.  
"When we were children, and Derel made us play mercenary. We knew Derel was cheating so we asked Folken what the rules for real life were! Once the Mercenaries employer is dead, they consider the contract void!"  
"So...kill Derel and you kill the contact!"  
"Yes!" She smiled as the realization hit Von. He dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back dumbfounded.   
"How do you remember this stuff?" He demanded with a smile on his face. Davis rolled his eyes with relief and felt a strong hand on his arm. He swung around and faced Folken again.. His steel blue eyes tore into Davis's soul and he felt true fear nestled into his gut.  
"I shall do as you, the Escaflowne, bids."  
"No need for titles here, only the dead remember and dead can tell no tales."  
"The need is even greater now, though for us to remember what the Stone represents!"  
"That is why I must find it!"  
"I can not help you in that search, Escaflowne."  
"I know Folken, I must pass this test myself. While I search though, will you outfit Davis and Von?"  
"Yes, Escaflowne."  
"Thank you Folken." He nodded and started down the stairs. Von planted a light kiss on November's cheek and ran down after him. Davis lingered a moment to smile and offer a wave to the queen.   
  
She smiled back and watched the two boys follow the Sword master to the shadows. She lifted one graceful hand to her cheek and allowed herself a girlish blush, before starting her search again. Through every vault she walked, over every level she searched for a reaction in both herself and the pendant. Finally as she approached the final Queen's Tomb, the pendant shivered in her hands. November removed the pendant and held it before her in one hand. Now was the test of her ability as Escaflowne, the bearer of the Stone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the pendant shivered again and twitch towards the left. She trusted it and stepped to her left. The pendant shivered more violently as she stepped again and again to her left. Till it was shaking so violently November had a hard time gripping the pendant. She opened her eyes and saw four different coffins before her. Each had the insignia of a High Knight. The first caused no reaction to the stone, as did the second, and the third. Finally the last coffin caused the pendant to shiver wildly. November forced herself to remove the lid and stare down. Their was no body in the coffin, rather the stone lay nestled in silk inside a silver crown. She picked up the crown and held it in her hands. Ten rubies inlaid into the silver. She used her free hand to pick up the stone and after a few moments of lighthearted smiling dropped the stone into a leather pouch on her hip. After shutting the coffin again she carried the crown out and went in search of the boys.  
  
Davis was staring amazed around the outfitting chamber as Folken puttered around. Von was sitting on a bench trying hard not to stare as much as Davis was. Every sort of armor hung around the room, swords, bows, daggers, and weapons neither boy had ever seen before hung ready for use. Folken tossed each boy fresh pants and motioned to a separate room. They found two screened off partisans and there they changed into the pants. Davis was shocked they were lighter than any of his other clothes and seemed indestructible! He padded back to the main room barefoot and bare chests. Next came a loose tang top. It seemed huge till he put it on, then it seemed like a second skin. A perfect fit, just like the pants! Next came on boots, soft on the inside, hard on the outside. Then a heavy canvas shirt to ventilate the body heat. Then came the chest plate. It dropped over the shoulders and was held their by two plates that molded to the shoulders. Also two side plates held it closed and locked together. Next came the arm pieces. In the right was the shield and the left poison darts. Next came two leg shields. They wrapped around the leg and went up to the bottom of the knee joint. The armor wore lightly and was as easy to carry as another layer of clothing. Finally came the helmet and choice of weapon. Each helmet hooked behind the ears and would flip up in the front for better vision. Even with the small slights for fighting, Davis found he could easily see all that was going on around him. Folken chose a long sword for him and had him drilling out in the courtyard against Von. Soon after starting both boys shed the chest plates and tang tops. Davis had to admit Von was well muscled for someone supposed to just watch for dragons!  
  
Von was surprised at Davis's muscled frame. He had expected something far rangier. Instead the boy was rather compact and well muscled. His skin was a light tan, with strange lines crossing it. Von guessed from his normal shirt. Von had seen his clothing from the other world and could only say how strange they were. They felt heavy and harsh to the touch. Von found Davis a fast an furious warrior. He knew tricks that Von had no idea what were. He easily pinned him to the ground in hand-to-hand combat. When it came to swords though, he wasn't so slick. Von had an edge on him there. He used it as much as he could too. He finally caught Davis with a slap to the ribs. Folken just murmured in the back of his throat and waited for November. Von tried not to seem impatient as they took a break and watched the door to the underground for her.   
  
November broke into a run and managed to not slam the door to her room shut. She grabbed a fresh change of clothing and opened her Dragon Armor chest. She left her room refreshed and fully armed a few minutes later. She took a different route and saw the boys and Folken Resting on the ground, watching the underground door. She flew lightly over the ground and suddenly knelt behind them. She saw the barest twitch of Folken's eye and knew he had seen her. Von and Davis were still glaring at the door. She grabbed their tang tops and tossed them over their head. Both boys yelled and snapped to their feet. She sat back laughing as they finally got the shirts off. Even the boys collapsed into laughter as they saw the future queen crying she was laughing so hard. Their laughter ended with an arrow drilled through Folken's chest. November was on her feet a cry of rage filled the air around her. Red Mercenaries came flooding over the walls as her men flooded into the courtyard. Von drew his sword and flanked her as she bounded up a flight of stairs. Davis cast all cared to the wild wind whipping through the courtyard and drew his blade diving through the mass of men and to November's side.  
  
Von and Davis were at November's side as she scanned the hordes of men for Derel. She found him on the west wall. With a powerful stride she crossed the courtyard and bound up the stairs. The six foot wide wall was crammed with men fighting and dying. She vaulted onto the wall barrier and ran along it towards Derel and the Mercenary Captain. With a sudden burst of power she flipped over their heads and landed with her back to the courtyard. With a quick slash the captain went down holding his gut. Derel's eyes widened and he drew his own sword. He took up first position and launched himself towards her. She scrambled out of the way and tried for an upper cut with her sword, but he twisted midair and landed out of her blades range. He glance once down at the dead Mercenary captain and with a bound ran along the wall and into the Palace. With a cry of rage November took off after him. He dodged down corridors upsetting servants and wall hangings as he rushed past. November stalked along behind him through the corridors. He took a left at a T-section and as November slowed she had a half-second vision of him waiting around the corner. She had her sword up and ready to go by the time she rounded the corner. He was indeed waiting and shock registered on his face as she caught the blow he had waiting for her. So he once again took to running as she regained her balance. She took a deep breath and was off after him. He led her on a chase through the corridors of their childhood and finally into the Dragon Chamber. Their was we're the heads of every dragon to die in Escaflowne were kept. Here among the ghosts they would end this forever. She saw him scampering up to the second level and shot a poison dart at him. He stopped just in time to avoid it. He looked with wild eyes down at his kid sister.  
"Really November, I think we can work this out!"  
"Your wrong about that Derel!" She shouted as she pointed her sword at him and called out Wind Fire. Derel managed one scream before the wall of fire engulfed him. November only saw a blinding light as the fire whipped around the room. She dropped to her knees and the sword clattered to the ground. Her brother's corpse lay charred on the platform above her. The skulls staring back at her were gleaming white, almost as if the fire had polished them clean. She heard the clatter of feet behind her and with the last of her energies surged to her feet and brought her sword around with a scream of rage. Von and Davis both threw themselves backwards as she spun towards them. Her sword missed them by mere millimeters. Then she collapsed to the floor her energy spent. Von knelt next to her and whispered gently to her.  
"We won November, we won because you believed." She offered up a little smile at this news before letting herself slide into the land of dreams.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Davis wondered briefly as he stood next to the Queen November, why he had been brought on this adventure? It had taken three weeks to clean up the mess the Red Mercenaries had made, and after all that was done. It had only started the celebrations. The first was the Coronation Hour. November was finally named Queen, and given both a throne and crown made from dragon bones. She would be known from that day forth as the Dragon Queen, November Escaflowne Willis Dragon. Then came the celebration ball. Davis watched as November swept across the hall moving from one cluster of people to another. She wore a silvery blue gown and her long dark hair was flowing down over her shoulders. The white crown of bones settled atop her dark hair in such contrast. Davis wondered for a moment if she would return to Eskanaba. Then the thought passed as Von captured her arm and held her close as she spoke to General Morgan. Davis nodded slowly and made his way to her side. He made sure to enjoy himself that night, for he knew it would be his last on Escaflowne. Certain enough the next night it became clear it was time for to move on. Von and him had taken to sparring at night on the south wall. November joined them, but not in armor. Davis knew exactly what she had known was coming had come. It was time to return to Eskanaba. She silently handed him a small black box.  
"Don't open it till you get back to Eskanaba." She instructed with a smile. He nodded and hugged her. She raised her hand to his forehead and whispered Dragon's Breath. The tower of light descended and for the briefest moment he wished she would come with him, but he knew she was meant to stay in Escaflowne forever. He spiraled upwards watching her lean form disappear into the light. Then he was laying in Eskanaba grass again. With a light cry of glee and saw his own moon rising above the landscape. He opened the black box and found a note and a small silver dragon dagger. With a small stone eyes, he realized it was a piece from the Stone of Escaflowne.  
  
Davis,  
Maybe our paths will cross again, but till that day please remember me by this. Every time you touch the dagger recall your adventures in my land Escaflowne. Dream well, and good luck with the armor.  
Your friend,  
November Escaflowne Willis  
  
Davis smiled gently into the darkness and stroked the dagger carefully. He slipped the note into his pocket and the dagger into his chest plate. It was time to return to his life, here in Eskanaba. He cast one last look skywards and with a jaunty smile walked towards the forest singing.  
  
I don't know,   
What words I can say,   
The wind has a way to talk to me.   
Flowers sleep a silent lullaby  
I pray for reply   
I'm ready!   
Quiet day calms me   
Oh! Serenity   
Someone please tell me!   
Oh, what is it they say?  



End file.
